<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Playgroup by Buckybeardreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754123">The Playgroup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams'>Buckybeardreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Classifieds [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Classifications, Fluff, Little!Billy, Little!Tommy, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy takes the twins on a playdate.</p><p>Edited 5/04/2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Altman &amp; Billy Kaplan &amp; Tommy Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman/Tommy Shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Classifieds [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Playgroup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy was bouncing up and down on the couch, unable to contain his excitement. Wanda raised a brow at the Little.</p><p>"Billy, sit down, you're going to hurt yourself."</p><p>Billy plopped onto his bottom.</p><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I get to have a playdate!"</p><p>Wanda smiled.</p><p>"I heard." She said, amused.</p><p>It was all the boy could seem to talk about. Teddy had called yesterday to see if Billy and Tommy would be available, saying that he was trying to set up a playdate with Cassie, América, and Peter. Billy was over the moon about the idea. Tommy, who had been Big at the time, didn't seem to care much. Once he dropped, he seemed equally as excited as his younger brother.</p><p>Tommy came running into the room just then. He barreled into Billy and sent the boy tumbling off the couch. They crashed on the ground, Tommy on top of his brother.</p><p>"Billy? Are you ready? Cuz I'm ready!"</p><p>"So ready!"</p><p>Wanda laughed at her boys antics.</p><p>"Come on. Let's get shoes on. I'm sure Teddy will be here any minute."</p><p>Teddy arrived shortly after, and Billy held his arms out expectantly. The boy scooped him up, and held out a hand for Tommy to hold.</p><p>"I'll have them back for dinner, Mrs.- I mean, Wanda." He corrected himself, when Wanda raised a brow at him.</p><p>"Have fun boys!"</p><p>"Bye, mommy!" Tommy said.</p><p>"Love you, mommy!" Billy called out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were the first ones to show up at the restaurant. It was a family friendly restaurant and there was pictures and crayons available for the boys to color, while they waited.</p><p>"Stop! Don't color on my picture!" Tommy yelled as Billy reached over and drew a wobbly green line down his paper. "Teddy! The baby's coloring on my picture!"</p><p>"'M not a baby!"</p><p>"Stop it. Both of you. Tommy, no name calling. Billy, don't color on your brother's picture."</p><p>Both boys huffed and went back to their coloring.</p><p>Teddy felt his chest clench a little bit. He wasn't so sure how he felt about this whole telling them what to do thing. Something about it just didn't sit well with him. He knew Wanda thought he was a pushover, and coddled them too much. They were just so cute. It was hard not to. He wanted her to see him as fit to take care of them, but he didn't like ordering them around.</p><p>Teddy often felt like a teen dad these days. Well, he was really more of a teenage babysitter. He was more likely to give the kids what they wanted, and rush to appease them, then he was to try and discipline them. He honestly couldn't fathom why he enjoyed it so much, but he really did. Even when they were crying or fighting, he just wanted to have them close to him. He wanted to coddle them. To soothe their fears and dry their tears. He meant them too, as in both of them. He'd become inexplicably attached to Tommy, recently.</p><p>They hung out a lot, the three of them. Big or Little, the brothers spent a fair share of their time with each other. Teddy spent a fair share of his time with Billy. So, of course that meant that they all spent a fair share of their time together. Billy was Little at least a couple of hours, pretty much everyday. Tommy was Big more than his brother, but still spent a good five or so days a week Little. Naturally, that meant that Teddy was often watching both boys or at the very least playing with them.</p><p>They did spend every other weekend at their dad's place in Queens, and Paul wasn't as keen about Teddy as Wanda was. Teddy usually kept his distance on those weekends. The rest of the time, he juggled school work with playing Daddy, as he often thought of it.</p><p>"Billy!" Cassie's voice called out.</p><p>Teddy looked up to see Nate holding Cassie's hand.</p><p>"Hi, Cassie. I love your bumblebee skirt." He told the Little.</p><p>She beamed at him.</p><p>"Daddy says I'm a wasp, and my words sting when I'm mad." She said, making an angry face.</p><p>Billy giggled and ran over to hug her.</p><p>"Come look! I made a picture!"</p><p>"Hey, Teddy."</p><p>Teddy nodded at him, and gestured to the chair next to him. The Littles were all seated on the other side of the table. Cassie took the vacant chair next to Billy.</p><p>"Hi, Cassie." Tommy said.</p><p>"I like your butterfly." The girl commented, leaning over Billy to see his picture better.</p><p>Billy frowned and pushed her back into her seat, scowling at her. Cassie blinked at him, before she picked up a crayon, starting on a picture of her own.</p><p>"Did Kate ever get back to you?" Nate asked.</p><p>"Yeah, her and América are busy, but she said they'll try to make it next time."</p><p>"That's too bad. Cassie really likes América."</p><p>"Yeah, Billy, too, and Tommy hasn't even met her. So, how long have you two been together?"</p><p>"Oh, I've only just started dating Cassie. We didn't really expect to spend Valentine's together. We'd never even gone out before that. I think her parents wanted alone time. They encouraged her to ask me out. Honestly, I m glad they did."</p><p>"I think that's great. I know a lot of teens, and just people in general, don't want to date Littles, because they think they're hard work. I could understand why people might think that, but it doesn't change the fact that I wholeheartedly disagree. I never realized how fond of Littles I was, until recently. It's kinda like when someone is sure they don't want kids, and then they have one, and suddenly, that kid is their whole world."</p><p>Nate smiled at him and nodded, looking over at Cassie. She glanced up, like she could feel his gaze and beamed at him.</p><p>"So, how long have you guys been together." Nate asked, gesturing to the twins. Teddy's eyes were trained on Billy, watching him furrow his brows and stick out his tongue in concentration. It was honestly too cute.</p><p>"Not too long, maybe a month." Teddy said, not noticing that Nate had implied he was dating both of them.</p><p>Tommy noticed, he looked at Teddy, wide eyed, his hand stilling on his paper. Teddy noticed Tommy freeze and sent him a worried look.</p><p>"Are you okay, Tommy? Do you need to go potty?"</p><p>Tommy just stared at him for a moment. That wasn't what was wrong. Except, now that Teddy mentioned it, maybe he did need to go potty. He knew that his mom had convinced Billy to wear a pull-up for the playdate, but Tommy had flat out refused. He was not a baby. Not even close.</p><p>The Little nodded and Teddy pushed up to his feet. He had experienced how quickly a Little could go from realizing they needed to pee, to wetting themselves. Billy and Tommy didn't struggle with that too much, but on occasion Billy would have an accident.</p><p>"We'll be right back. Billy stay with Nate."</p><p>"Don't worry, I've got him." Nate assured him.</p><p>Teddy grabbed Tommy by his hand and pulled him into one of the Little bathrooms. They were private bathrooms, and had a changing table as well as bench for a Caregiver to sit on, while their Little went potty, or vice versa. Tommy blushed, glancing nervously at Teddy. He'd peed in front of him before, on numerous occasions. Teddy had bathed him and Billy, since they almost always took baths together. He'd helped Tommy get dressed.</p><p>This time was different. The shock of hearing Teddy's response to Nate's question, had sent him into that weird space, where he wasn't fully Big or Little.</p><p>"Do you need help, bud?" Teddy asked.</p><p>Tommy's heart started to beat faster and his hands got all clammy. He whimpered. He really wanted his mommy.</p><p>"Tommy? Hey, hey, look at me. It's okay. Did you make a tinkle in your undies? It's okay, if you did."</p><p>Tommy's lip quivered. He hadn't, but he couldn't find the words to say that. Tears started to gather in his eyes. Teddy's eyes widened, the way they did when Billy cried. Teddy had never actually witnessed Tommy crying. It rarely happened. He was much more likely to throw a fit, then to break down crying.</p><p>"Shh, you're okay. You're okay. Please, don't cry. I'll help you. It's gonna be fine." Teddy rushed out, sounding panicked, his voice rising in pitch.</p><p>It just made Tommy more panicked. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Teddy looked truly panicked now. He was looking around the room, searching frantically. He cursed, realizing he'd left the diaper bag at the table. He didn't think he'd need it. Tommy had never wet himself with Teddy before.</p><p>"Teddy." The Little sobbed.</p><p>Teddy tried to suck in a breath. If Tommy had wet a little bit, it couldn't be much, because it wasn't showing through his pants. The best thing to do, would be to just help him out of his underwear and see if the boy could release the rest of his pee in the toilet. Teddy's hands fumbled with his waistband, shaking a little as they did so.</p><p>Teddy pulled them down. He frowned. Tommy's underwear didn't look wet either. He pulled those down, too. His hand feeling them to confirm that they were dry. Definitely dry. Teddy sighed in relief. Tommy was not relieved. He felt a rush of heat rising to his cheeks as he stood there with his pants around his ankle.</p><p>"Look, Tommy. You didn't wet. Not even a little bit." Teddy consoled.</p><p>Tommy was stilling crying though. Teddy bit his lip.</p><p>"Why don't you try to go potty now? Okay, buddy?" The older boy coaxed.</p><p>Tommy nodded, rubbing at his tear stained cheeks, and waddled over to the toilet. When he was done peeing, he pulled his pants up. He wasn't fully Big, and was finding it really difficult to keep from breaking down into tears again. Something that he didn't usually struggle with. He wasn't sure if the being not fully Little was what was causing it, or if it was because he was sure that Teddy didn't like him the way he liked Billy. Not that Tommy liked him. He couldn't like him. He couldn't do that to Billy. Teddy encouraged him to wash his hands, helping the boy scrub, when he just stared blankly at the sink.</p><p>Teddy was really concerned. He didn't know why the Little was so upset. He pulled Tommy out of the bathroom and back to the table. Tommy didn't sit down though. He held his arms out to Teddy who blinked in surprise. Billy glanced over at them when Teddy scooped Tommy into his arms. He tilted his head in question. Teddy just shrugged. He honestly had no clue what was wrong.</p><p>MJ and Ned showed up with Peter not to long after that and they all ordered food. The Littles all wanted dino shaped chicken nuggets. Peter seemed to nod along with the suggestion, but Teddy wasn't so sure if the baby cared that much. He seemed far more interested in trying to stuff his crayon in his mouth. Ned laughed and popped a binkie in his mouth instead. MJ looked over when Peter pulled it out and held it in his hand.</p><p>"Here, give him this one, too." She said, pulling another one out of her bag.</p><p>Ned thanked her and popped the second one in the baby's mouth.</p><p>"We should try to make this a regular thing, like maybe get together once a month on Saturday evenings or something." Nate was saying.</p><p>All three teens shook their heads in unison to Nate's suggestion and he frowned.</p><p>"Can't. Saturday's movie night. You could come with though. I'm sure Mr. Stark wouldn't mind." Ned said, bouncing Peter on his knee.</p><p>Nate nodded.</p><p>"Okay, sounds good."</p><p>"It's kinda like a playgroup. There will be lots of Littles there." Teddy said.</p><p>"Yeah? How many?" Nate asked.</p><p>Teddy looked over at Ned and MJ questioningly. They both shrugged.</p><p>"It depends." MJ said.</p><p>"Could be half a dozen, could easily be a dozen." Ned supplied.</p><p>"That's not including you or América." Teddy clarified.</p><p>"Jeez! You guys sure know a lot of Littles." </p><p>The drawings were set aside when food arrived and the Littles munched down on dino shaped nuggets and chattered through mouths full of food.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They of course had to stop by the park afterwards. MJ was able to convince Teddy to stand at the edge of the play area and watch instead of following the boys around obsessively. Admittedly, this was as much of a relief for the teen as it was nerve wracking. It was a relief, because Teddy found it increasingly difficult to follow both twins at the same time, since half of the time they ran off in separate directions. It was also increasingly nerve wracking, because he couldn't help but think there was twice as many chances for an injury to occur and he wasn't there to stop either one from getting injured.</p><p>He did enjoy chatting with the other teens, even if his eyes were darting between Billy and Tommy frantically. It probably looked pretty comical, if the way MJ kept laughing at him was any indication. Ned was off helping Peter who seemed far less interested in playing with the older kids and far more interested in giving Ned a heart attack while climbing on the play equipment.</p><p>"Do you know how Bucky's doing? Is he back yet?" MJ asked.</p><p>"Um, not sure." Teddy said, shifting when Billy made his way towards the tall winding slide. "Hold on."</p><p>MJ laughed, but didn't try to stop him from waiting at the bottom. Billy giggled when the older boy scooped him up and spun him around. The Little's arms wrapped around his neck and Teddy carried him over to where MJ was. Nate was currently playing freeze tag with Tommy and Cassie. Tommy seemed to enjoy being it much more than he did being frozen.</p><p>Now, that he only had one Little to keep an eye on, and the other one was safely in his arms, Teddy felt slightly more relaxed. His eyes still followed Tommy, but it was much easier to watch one Little run around then it was to watch two. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not sure. I'm not really in the loop." Teddy told MJ.</p><p>She raised a brow.</p><p>"Interesting. With how much time you spend at the tower I expected you to know things."</p><p>Teddy laughed at that. It was true that he spent a lot of time at the tower, but his focus was usually on Billy. Maybe Tommy too, if he was Little.</p><p>"Not really. I don't really interact much with the rest of the tower's residents. Half of them terrify me. Thor and Bruce are really nice. So is Jane and Darcy's cool. The twins play with Loki sometimes. The kid's pretty cute. A troublemaker, kinda like Tommy. Stark, Romanoff, Barton, Barnes. They all intimidate me. When they're Big at least. Well, Romanoff kinda scares me even when she's Little."</p><p>MJ smirked at him.</p><p>"I can see that. I think I'm in love with her, probably because she's so scary."</p><p>"See I can see that. You scare me a bit, too."</p><p>"Only a bit?"</p><p>"Well, you look far less scary when you're bickering with Ned like divorcees trying to co-parent. Plus, holding Peter makes you seem far less intimidating."</p><p>"I knew there was a downfall to caring about a Little." MJ said with a dramatic sigh and a wink.</p><p>Teddy smirked. His hand cradling Billy's head. The boy was half asleep in the Dom's arms. His head resting on Teddy's broad shoulder. Tommy ran over and tugged on Teddy's shirt.</p><p>"What's up, pal?"</p><p>"Do we have to leave?" He whispered.</p><p>"No. Do you want to leave?"</p><p>The boy shook his head, his pale blond hair flying around.</p><p>"No, I wanna play. The baby's sleeping." Tommy pointed out.</p><p>Teddy raised a brow at that. Tommy often referred to his brother as a baby, much to Billy's dismay. Teddy had a feeling it had a lot to do with the way their parents treated the younger Little. He wasn't necessarily babied, per se, but he wasn't necessarily treated like a big kid either. It was more like he was a toddler. Though, he really didn't drop far enough to be considered a baby or a toddler. He didn't drop younger than the age of a kindergartner.</p><p>"He is, but you can keep playing. I'll hold him until he wakes up."</p><p>Tommy blinked at him, tilted his head, then nodded.</p><p>"Okay." He said, his voice soft.</p><p>He dashed off and Teddy smiled. Billy did wake up, feeling sleepy from his nap. Teddy suggested joining Peter in the sandbox. The baby had been climbing over the small playground equipment made specifically for younger Littles, though that didn't seem to make Ned any less anxious about it. The whole playground area was split in two, so half of it was for children, which paralleled the area for Littles. The structures were made to be adult sized, so Peter could easily crawl through the holes in the bottom and slide down the short slide.</p><p>He abandoned the play structures in favor of the sandbox, much to Ned's relief, and was digging a hole, when Teddy set Billy down. The boy tilted his head at the baby. Sand kept pouring back into his hole as he dug, but Peter didn't seem deterred by his lack of progress.</p><p>"Whatcha doin'?" Billy asked.</p><p>Peter glanced up at him, blinked, and held out a shovel.</p><p>"Dig."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Billy took the shovel and kneeled down, helping dig. Peter grinned at him before digging his hands back into the sand. They buried sticks under the sand, filling the hole back up and Teddy shared a look with Ned. MJ rolled her eyes, crouching down to dig them back up and tossing them back out of the sandbox. The Littles were too busy burying their legs to notice her ruin their hard work.</p><p>By the time they dispersed, with departing good byes and hugging Littles whining about being separated, Billy was more awake than Tommy was.</p><p>The older Little clung to Teddy on the walk back and Billy held his hand, chatting happily about the playdate while skipping down the sidewalk. Wanda looked surprised when they came in and Tommy was the one in Teddy's arms. She didn't comment on it, but Teddy saw the confusion on her face.</p><p>"Mommy!" Billy said, running into her arms.</p><p>"Hi, baby! How was your playdate? Did you and Tommy have fun?"</p><p>"Uh-huh! So much fun! It was the best ever!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tommy was Big now. Probably. At least, he was closer to Big than Little. Billy was asleep in their mom's arms, drained from the busy day of fun. He'd told her everything about the playdate at least two times over before finally passing out. Tommy was on Teddy's lap, his eyes drooping as he tried to stay awake. Teddy was petting his hair idly and humming, which made staying awake next to impossible.</p><p>"I'm gonna put Billy to bed." Wanda said.</p><p>"Okay. I think Tommy's gonna pass out any minute, then I'll tuck him in, too."</p><p>She nodded and carried Billy into their Little room. Tommy snuggled closer and whimpered slightly. He felt guilt eating away at him. He really shouldn't be snuggling up to his brother's boyfriend. It was one thing when he was Little, but he wasn't fully Little right now. Knowing that made him feel guilty.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay, baby. You're okay." Teddy murmured, sounding tired himself.</p><p>Tommy gasped slightly at the endearment, his cheeks turning red. He turned his head, hiding it in the crook of Teddy's neck. Teddy wrapped his arms tightly around the Little, engulfing him in a warm embrace. The boy melted, going limp against him. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Billy woke up in his bed. He sat up, blinking. He was in his Little room, but he didn't feel Little anymore. He pulled himself out from under the warm covers, glancing at Tommy's neatly made bunk above his. His brother must have slept in his Big room then. Billy stripped off his Little clothes, blushing at the pull-up he was wearing. Even worse, it was wet.</p><p>He groaned and pulled it off, tossing it in the bathroom garbage. He exited his room, bare naked, to go get changed. He paused, noticing that someone was asleep on the couch. Clearly Teddy had spent the night. He frowned again when he walked into his room and saw the neatly made queen size bed that he shared with Tommy. Well, technically Tommy had his own room, but he rarely ever slept in there. Billy shrugged it off. He must have chosen to last night.</p><p>He pulled on boxers and a pair of sweats before trudging out to the living room. He furrowed his brows in confusion when he realized that Teddy and Tommy were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch. Huh. He laughed a little when Tommy shifted and Teddy's arms tightened around his waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen, he found his mom making breakfast.</p><p>"Did you see your brother curled up with Teddy?" She asked, glancing at Billy.</p><p>"Yeah. I wonder why Tommy was being so clingy yesterday. I think something must have upset him on the playdate."</p><p>Wanda hummed. She studied Billy for a second and he tilted his head at her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I was kinda wondering if you'd be jealous."</p><p>Billy shook his head, frowning slightly.</p><p>"Why would I be?"</p><p>Wanda shrugged. Billy sat down and yawned. He watched his mom cooking, his eyes drooping. Wanda looked over and saw Billy with his head in his arms, fast asleep. She shook her head, setting down her wooden spoon to shake him awake. He looked up at her groggily.</p><p>"Why don't you go lay back down? Breakfast won't be done for a while."</p><p>Billy nodded sleepily and wandered off into the living room. Tommy was laying closest to the edge, Teddy's arms keeping him from falling off. Billy crawled over his brother, making him whine in his sleep, until he was laying on top of Teddy. One of his arms shifted to wrap around Billy who nuzzled up against his chest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Teddy woke up to find both Billy and Tommy cuddled up to him. He smiled, his hand running up and down Billy's back, just barely grazing his bare skin. Billy stirred, lifting his head to peer sleepily up at Teddy. He smiled and blushed all the way down his back and Teddy smirked. Billy just pouted and shifted to snuggle up to his twin whose eyes slowly fluttered open.</p><p>Tommy's arms wrapped around his brother's waist and pulled him closer. Teddy smiled at how adorable they were and ran a hand through Tommy's hair without really thinking about it. The boy started, staring up at him with wide eyes. Billy whined when his brother tried to move away and Tommy froze.</p><p>"Shh, you're okay." Tommy murmured, stroking Billy's back.</p><p>Billy nuzzled into him.</p><p>"Breakfast is done!" Wanda called from the kitchen.</p><p>That had both twins shooting up and racing off. Teddy sighed in relief and wondered if he could slip off to the bathroom and jerk off before joining them at the table. He half hated that they weren't near him anymore, but he knew he really shouldn't want to cuddle up to his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother, and he really shouldn't be as hard as he was just thinking about the weight of their bodies both practically on top of him as they snuggled together. When Teddy entered the kitchen he found both boys sitting at the counter and discussing an upcoming school project.</p><p>He grabbed the plate that Wanda held out to him, thanking her, before sitting next to Billy. He watched them chat, in between bites, and couldn't help but notice the way that Tommy seemed to be throwing glances in his direction.</p><p>"Are you okay, Tommy?" Billy asked.</p><p>Tommy blushed, stuttered out an excuse and left, his plate half finished. Billy blinked at the doorway where his brother had just disappeared. He turned to send Teddy a confused look.</p><p>"He's acting strange."</p><p>"Yeah, he is." Teddy agreed.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel like he was partially responsible for it. He couldn't fathom what he'd done though. Maybe Tommy was uncomfortable that he woke up Big while cuddling up to him, but that didn't fully make sense. Tommy had been acting strange since the playdate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof! Yeah, definitely concerned about how this is gonna be received, but not taking it back</p><p>If you're concerned about what this means for Teddy and Billy, I'm more than happy to answer any questions you may have about it. Probably the most important thing for me to say is that Tommy's not replacing Billy. If you haven't caught on by now, I just have a thing for poly relationships;)</p><p>As always, thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! You guys are awesome!!</p><p>You can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>